The Last Dragonian: Elements
by Shining Bahamut
Summary: The Second part of The Last Dragonian. This has new/old enemies and allies. Including my OCs. The Bowser Monster let me use his OCs,too.
1. Training & Information

This is the first chapter for The Last Dragonian: Elements

This is the first chapter for The Last Dragonian: Elements. I hope you enjoy it. I only own my OCs.

Training & Information

Kai and Luna were trying to get some information at the tavern. When they suddenly overheard a conversation outside. The voices sounded very familiar. When they opened the front door to the tavern, they wouldn't believe who the voices belonged to.

Ben: Well, hello there Kai and Luna. I was just asking this guy here where the Pokemon planet is. It's embarrassing but, I seem to have forgotten where it is.

Kai explained that he and Luna were asking about the same thing in the tavern. (A tavern is like a bar. But it's also a _great _place to find out what you want to know…usually.)

Ben: Hmm…that's too bad. Oh! I got an idea! If I forget something, I go to the map room on my home planet Dragtionus. It has every single map of the universe. How about you and Luna help me look for the map to the Pokemon planet.

Kai: I'm sorry…but I can't.

Ben: Hmm…I understand. However, you won't be able to find the person you're looking for on this planet.

Kai: Wait! How did you know I was-

Ben: I can read minds. The person you're looking for is…me.

Kai: But, I 'm looking for _Cloud,_ not Ben.

Cloud: Did someone mention my name?

Kai turned around to see the person he was looking for.

Cloud: So…you are Kai, am I right? If you want me to train you, then it will take a lot of practice. Although, I can't teach you how to control your hidden powers. But I can help you learn how to fight with a sword.

Luna: Umm…Cloud? How long will this take?

Cloud: If Kai trains hard, then it will take about two days and nights.

Kai: I will give all I've got. And then some!

Cloud: Good. But just because I saved you, does not mean ' I'm going easy on you.' Are you ready?

Kai: Yes! I am!

Cloud: Very well. We start at dawn.


	2. Kai to the Rescue

I only own my OCs

I only own my OCs.

Kai to the Rescue

**Two days and one night later…**

Kai was having a horrible nightmare.

Kai: No…Luna…look out…it's Zecule! Run…Run!! …NO!! LUNA!!

Kai woke up. Filled with dread, he got up and went outside. Cloud was just outside town.

Kai: Cloud. Can I…talk to you for a moment?

Kai was explaining what his nightmare was about.

Kai: Some of my dreams tell the future. While the rest of them are just dreams. I hate these dreams of mine!

Kai got an idea.

Kai: I need to go.

Cloud: Go where?

Kai: To Dragtionus.

Cloud: (Thinking) Very well. Here take this.

Kai: A sword?

Cloud: It's called the Ultima Weapon. That sword is what I used to kill Sephiroth with. Use it well.

Kai nodded, then teleported to Dragtionus.

**Meanwhile on Dragtionus…**

Ben left to find a drain gem in the Dark Death Ruins. While Luna kept looking for the map for the Pokemon Planet. Little did Luna know that she was about to be interrupted by an old foe.

**Back to Kai…**

When Kai made it to Ben's Castle on Dragtionus. He saw the place in ruins. Along with an old foe he killed not long ago…Zecule. Kai flew over to Zecule only to get slammed by a tentacle. When Kai got up, he was full of dread at what he saw being crushed by one of Zecule's tentacle.

Kai: LUNA!!

Then he heard a voice in his head. It was Zecule's.

Zecule: HAHAHAHAHA!! YOU ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT HER! Well the. Let me take care of her for you.

Zecule squeezed the life out of Luna. Luna was screaming in agony. Then he through her over towards the debris. Luna slammed against a broken stone wall. Kai ran to Luna. She was half-dead. Then something awoke within Kai, and the same burning white aura surrounded him. Kai leaped into the air.

Kai: SHINING FLARE!!

(If you a description of Shining Flare, then go to my profile.) As a last resort, Zecule impaled Kai with a tentacle from his mouth. Then was roasted. When Ben got back from the ruins, he was shocked to see the castle in ruins and Kai and laying next to each other, half-dead. (End Chapter)


	3. To the Pokemon Planet

I only own my OCs.

To the Pokemon Planet

When Kai woke-up, he was worried about Luna. He looked around the room then saw Luna next to him. She was asleep and well. Kai smiled at her.

Kai: Luna…are you alright?

Luna yawned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Kai?" said Luna sleepily.

Kai nodded as he smiled. Luna then quickly wrapped her arms around Kai. Then started crying.

"Oh, Kai! I…I thought…" said Luna as she cried.

Kai: It's alright Luna. I'm here.

Then Kai started singing. As Kai was singing to Luna to help her calm down, Ben was sending Zecule to Oblivion. When Ben was done, he teleported to the Infirmary to check on Kai and Luna. When he got there, he was touched by Kai's singing. Kai finished singing then saw Ben, Julia and Fee standing by the doorway.

Julia: That was _beautiful, Kai!_

Fee: Where did you learn that song? It's like a Lullaby.

Kai: I learned it from my mother. It's called the Dragonian Lullaby. It can calm anyone who hears it. It also has the power to put Dragonians to sleep.

Ben: You ready to go.

Fee: Go where?

Ben: We are all going to the Pokemon Planet.

Fee: Yay!!

Kai: Luna?

Luna: Yes. We are ready.

Ben: Then follow me.

And so Kai, Luna, Ben, Julia and Fee, were off to the Pokemon Planet.

**Meanwhile…**

"So…they are going to the Pokemon Planet. This should be most amusing for my Las Plagas." (End Chapter)

In case no one noticed: Ben's Castle is back to normal. Please send a review or idea.


	4. Link

Sorry it took so long

Sorry it took so long. I was playing The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. I also have a pretty good idea for the second planet Kai and Luna visit, and two new enemies for them to fight. I only own my OCs.

Link

When Kai, Luna, Ben, Julia and Fee reached their destination, (The Pokemon Planet) the thought it would be full of life. But, it wasn't.

Kai: Where is everyone?

Luna: Look everyone! It's a town!

Julia: I wonder if anyone is there?

Fee: Mommy? I'm thirsty.

Julia: I hope someone is there.

Ben: Don't worry, Fee. There should be a well with water in it.

When they reached the town, There was no one there. It was completely empty. Including the well. Then they heard someone coming. It was a young boy wearing a green tunic and brown boots. He had yellow hair and a green, pointed hat on his head. The boy was carrying a small sword and a wooden shield. When the boy saw Kai and company, he drew his sword and shield, and attacked. Ben saw the boy coming and blocked his attack with his staff. Then Ben realized who it was.

Ben: Link?

Link: Ben?

Kai: You know this kid, Ben?

Link and Ben withdrew their weapons.

Ben: What are you doing here, Link?

Kai: Didn't you hear me, Ben?

Link: I was about to ask you the same thing.

Kai: Ben?

Kai was getting annoyed.

Link: Who is this dragon? And how can he talk?

Now Kai was angry. He lunged for Link, only to get hit with Ben's staff. Right on the head. Kai was out cold.

Ben: He's Kai. He's called a Dragonian.

Link and Ben talked for hours. While Kai was still seeing stars. (End Chapter)


	5. The Threat

This Chapter will have a character from Resident Evil 4

This Chapter will have a character from Resident Evil 4. I only own my OCs.

The Threat

Luna saw something coming out of the well. It looked like a spider. Except, it had a tail whipping around, and it's legs were web-like. Luna screamed. Everyone came rushing towards Luna to see what was wrong. Luna pointed down into the well. Ben took a look and saw the spider-like creature and got everyone away from the well. The creature leaped out of the well and landed on the ground.

"Ben?! What is that thing?!" shouted Kai.

Ben: It's a Plagas. (Translation: Plague.) Which means…

Everyone heard laughing on the rooftop behind them. They turned around to see a man dressed in a purple robe and carrying a staff with tentacles coming out of it.

Man: So…You are Ben. The one who embodies the Light Daemon, Sho-cue. To harness such amazing power would help create another Plagas Queen. Would it not Dark Link?

Ben was shocked at what he heard. Then turned around to face Link.

Ben: Link what is he…(gasp)

Dark Link: You are a fool to actually think that Link would be on this planet. I'm not Link. And Saddler…

Dark Link vanished without a trace. Then appeared behind Saddler, then sliced him to pieces. In an instant, Saddler was gone.

Dark Link: You were a fool to trust me.

Dark Link pulled out a mask. The mask looked like Link. Except it had white hair and blue lines on it.

Dark Link: With the Fierce Deity Mask...

Dark Link was transformed into an enemy even stronger than both Sly-pan and Sho-cue. (Which may be impossible to The Bowser Monster.) He became Dark Fierce Deity Link.

Dark Fierce Deity Link: I may not be strong enough to destroy you now, Sho-cue. But, I will be, before you know it. And Kai...You wanted to know who was the threat to the universe, right? Well, you're looking at him. (Laughing evilly) Farewell!

And with that, he was gone. Ben was furious! (Who wouldn't be, after being called a fool.) (End Part 1)

This will probably be a four part chapter. T.B.M. I meant no offense. Please send an idea/review.


	6. Five Destinies

I only own my OCs

I only own my OCs.

Five Destinies

**2 hours later…**

Ben was still angry, but not as much as he was, before. Julia and Fee were trying to help him calm down even more. Kai got and walked over to where Ben, Julia and Fee were.

Kai: Alright, Ben. No more secrets. What is going on that's so serious that you won't tell anyone about it.

Suddenly, Ben calmed down. He sighed and told Kai everything. (I can't tell you what it is, yet. Because, T.B.M. wants me to wait until his newest OC is added to The New Smashers.)

Kai: That _thing_ is being resurrected!? If that thing comes back to life that would mean…

Ben: Yes…It would be the end of the universe.

Kai was dumbstruck. Then he got an idea.

Kai: What if Sho-cue and Sly-pan joined forces like they did before?

Ben: Sly-pan is not going to do that _twice._ Besides, what if Dark Fierce Deity Link absorbed Majora's Mask, too!? He would be unstoppable. Even for Sly-pan.

Luna: Maybe so. But, there is one way to stop him: The Light Fierce Deity Mask.

Everyone turned to Luna in shock (Except Kai.)

Then Ben said, "You mean there are _two _of those masks!?" in surprised voice.

Luna: Yes. However, they were both broken into five pieces. Their location is in the Moon Angel Lore. Luckily I memorized it. It goes like this: _In ancient times. There were two frightfully powerful masks: One of light, and one of shadow. In fear of the two masks being misused, our ancestors shattered the masks into five pieces each. Then scattered the pieces to five corners on two planets. Five on our planet. While the other five landed on a planet created by three goddesses. These five parts landed in five elements: One: In a Fiery mountain. Two: In a rock surrounded by Water. Three: In the House of the dead. Four: In a Time of spiders. Five: In a living Jungle. Each guarded by Guardians. _(End Chapter.)


	7. Iblis Emerges

I only own my OCs

I only own my OCs.

Iblis Emerges

Luna: The closest location is Death Mountain.

Kai: Why do they call it "Death Mountain"?

Ben: I can answer that.

Ben then got out some binoculars and handed them to Kai. Ben pointed to the giant mountain behind a cliff. (If you haven't figured it out yet, they are in Kakariko Village.) Kai used the binoculars to see two figures on the mountain. They looked like dragons one was made of Drago Iron. (It's a metal found on Dragonia.) While the other was zombie- like.

Kai: What are those things, Ben?

Ben: They are the brothers of the subterranean lava dragon…Volvagia.

Kai: You mean the dragon that Link slayed!?

Ben: Yes. The names of the two dragons are: Metallico, and Dedrallo.

Luna could hear the two dragons roaring as they went into the volcano. Then all was silent. Luna sensed something inside. Something demonic and god-like.

Luna: Kai, something is wrong. There is something in that volcano. …It is not human, nor dragon.

Kai: What do you mean, Luna?

Suddenly, the mountain began to erupt. The companions hurried to Death Mountain's depths.

**Meanwhile, in the depths of Death Mountain…**

Metallico: What's going on!?

Dedrallo: Look!

When the five companions reached the depths of volcano, they saw a giant made out of lava and molten rock.

Metallico: I-It can't be! Iblis!?

Iblis: Raaaaaauuuurrrrrrghhhhhh!!

Luna: No… He has awakened.

Kai: Luna!! What _is_ that thing!?

Luna: We have got to get out of here!!

Everyone was confused, but did what Luna said.

**Outside the volcano…**

The companions made it outside just in time.

Kai: (panting) Luna. What's going on?

Luna was silent. Then she said "That thing's name is Iblis. He is a monster with god-like powers. (End of Chapter)


	8. Grave Danger

I only own my OCs

I only own my OCs.

Grave Danger

Fee: Mommy! Look at what I found!

Julia turned around to see what looked like a mask fragment.

Julia: Is that…

Fee nodded and said, "It is a piece of the mask."

Julia: Everyone! Look what Fee found!

Everyone saw the piece of the Mask of Light. They congratulated Fee.

**Later that night…**

Kai was exploring the mountain when he heard a voice.

Voice: H-help!

He ran over to where the voice was coming from, and saw a red dagger.

Red Dagger: P-Please…I need fire.

Kai took a deep breath and breathed fire on the dagger. Then it glowed like the Sun.

Ifrit: Thank you! My name is Ifrit, the Burning Dagger. What is your name, O noble Dragonian?

"Kai." He answered.

Luna: What is going on? Is it morning, already?

Kai: Hi, Luna. No. It isn't morning yet. It's Ifrit.

Luna smiled and said, "Hello, Ifrit."

Ifrit: So you are the last Moon Angel, right?

Luna nodded as she smiled.

Ifrit: Then I bestow upon you, O noble princess, the power of fire. Use it well.

Luna then lit-up like a candle. When the fire disappeared, Luna gained the fire spells: Fire, Fira and Firaga.

**Later in the morning…**

Ben: So, Luna? Where is our next destination?

Luna: The Kakariko Graveyard.

"Are there ghosts there?" said Fee in a scared voice.

Luna: It is called the House of the Dead. But do not worry Fee. We will protect you harm.

Fee then calmed down and said, "Thank you!"

**In the Graveyard…**

Julia: Hey, Luna? Can I talk to you alone for a bit?

Luna: Uh…Sure.

The two walked over by a big gravestone.

Luna: What is it?

Julia: Luna. You love Kai, don't you?

Luna turned as red as a beet.

Luna: W-Why would-I mean-Y-Yes.

Julia: Then you should tell him.

Luna: W-What?!

Julia: I know it's hard to tell someone you care about how you feel.

Luna: (sigh) You are right. I should tell him how I-

(Groaning)

Luna: W-What was that?

Luna turned around to see a ReDead. (ReDeads a zombies that where spooky wooden masks.)

(Screaming)

Kai: Luna!

Ben: Julia!

(End Chapter)


	9. Deadly Battle

I only own my OCs

I only own my OCs.

**Deadly Battle**

Before Kai and Ben could get to Luna and Julia, the ReDeads retreated into the ground. Then popped out behind Julia and Luna. But before they could grab them, the ReDeads were struggling, like some unseen force was holding them back.

Kai: What's wrong with them? They're not moving.

Ben: It's seems that _someone_ is holding them in place. Someone who _wants_ us to reach the depths of the Shadow Temple. (Someone like _him._) Luna! Julia! Now is our chance to enter the Shadow Temple!

Luna and Julia nodded and everyone entered the Shadow Temple.

**Meanwhile in the temple's depths…**

"So, they found one of the five pieces."

A hedgehog that looks crystallized, appeared out of the shadows. It had dark colored crystals sticking out of it. (I forgot the rest. But if you want a better description, go to Wikipedia.)

"Welcome to my lair…Ben. You may already know who I am…but I will give you a reminder. Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark."

Ben: So, I was right.

Luna: Didn't Sonic, Silver and Shadow destroy you!?

Mephiles: (laughing evilly) Neither me nor Iblis can be destroyed. Like Ben, we are immortal. However, Luna you are the only threat I need to worry about.

Luna: What does you mean?

Ben: He means your magic. Your magic is the only thing that can destroy him and Iblis.

He is Dark. Iblis is Fire. That means-

Suddenly, Mephiles appeared out of the shadows behind Ben. Then he threw him towards the Lair's edge. Ben was too far to prevent Mephiles from piercing Luna in the stomach.

When Kai reached to where Ben and Luna was, he saw Luna on the ground.

Kai: (gasp) Luna!!

Seeing Luna lying there Kai was furious and sad at the same time.

Kai: Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrggghhhhh!!

Mephiles: Argh. This Light…is it coming from that Dragonian…?

Kai transformed into a dragon of pure white light. He became…Shining Bahamut. (Shocking, I know.) His true form was awakened by Luna's death. When he saw Mephiles next to Luna, he roared and used Shining Ray. (It's an upgraded form of Shining Flare. It looks the same, but it's stronger and wider.) Mephiles was reduced nothingness. After he could see, again, Ben saw Kai holding Luna in his arms. He was crying. Then he realized that if he could somehow release some of his life-force into her body, she would come back. He kissed her for ten-seconds, then stopped. Suddenly, a miracle happened. Luna opened her eyes to see Kai gleaming in white light.

Luna: Kai?

Kai: Yes?

Luna: I love you.

Kai: And I love you.

(End Chapter)


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait

Sorry for the long wait. I was trying to find a good idea for this chapter.

Kai: And…?

Me: I talked to the great Bowser Monster and thanks to him, we came up with a good idea for this chapter. Those of you who played The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, then you should know this next dungeon..

Luna: And…?

Me: And this one is for The Bowser Monster, and the reviewers who didn't flame him.

Kai and Luna in unison: And!?

Me: Oh! I only own my OCs.

**The Journey Through Time and the Forest Temple**

When the companions exited the Shadow Temple, Kai thought about what would happen to this place in the future. He also thought about what Luna would say if he proposed to her. Then he realized that love will have to wait until Dark Fierce Deity Link is defeated.

Kai: I've been wondering. What would this place look like in the future?

"Do you want to find out?" asked Ben.

Kai nodded and said, "Yeah…But how are going to get there?"

With a snap of his fingers, Ben created a time portal. Kai and Luna were surprised at Ben's powers.

Ben: This Time Portal will stay open for only a few hours. So you better hurry and jump in.

Without a second thought, everyone jumped in the portal to the future. However, they had no idea who or what was following them.

**Meanwhile, between Time and Space…**

Kai: (echoing) Hey, Ben?! How about a race?

Ben: …?

When Ben turned to look behind him, he saw a giant serpent holding a scythe. (I don't know how to explain this monster very well.)

Ben: Everyone!! Look out!! It's Uroborus!! (He's the final boss on Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm. For more information go to YouTube, or beat the game.)

Uroborus: Dimensional Scythe

With one swipe of his scythe, the companions were separated. Ben and Kai were not. Fee, Julia and Luna were sent to a different time. (There will be two adventure groups instead of just one…for now.) Now it was just Ben, Kai and Uroborus.

**Meanwhile, in a different time…**

Luna, Julia and Fee were out cold from Uroborus' attack. Then a figure appeared out of the darkness. It was a silver Dragonian with Moon Angel wings on his back. He had light blue eyes and a green gem on his forehead. His stomach had ruby-red scales. His eyes were fixated on Luna.

Mysterious Dragonian: Mom…?

**Back to Kai and Ben…**

Kai: You'll pay for that!!

Before Kai could attack, Ben stopped him.

Ben: Leave this one to me.

Ben pulled out a red Chaos Crystal. (For information, ask The Bowser Monster.)

Ben: Chaos Inferno!!

A small, red ball appeared out of Ben's hand and headed towards Uroborus.

Uroborus: (Laughing) You must be joking!!

Ben grinned then snapped his fingers. Just like that, what was once a puny red ball of fire, was now a _blazing inferno!_ After that, Uroborus was reduced to ash.

Ben: Never judge a book by its cover.

The two were then out of the time portal.

Kai: That was pretty, darn cool back there, Ben! I don't say this often but, I'm impressed.

**Later that night…**

Ben was really worried about Julia and Fee. Luckily, he had Kai to cheer him up.

Kai: Hey, Ben, don't worry so much. If I know Luna, then they will definitely be alright.

Ben: …Thanks, Kai. You're a true friend.

Kai chuckled.

**That morning…**

Kai yawned drowsily. Then saw that Ben was already up. He was meditating.

Kai did a little exploring. Then he found a giant temple in the middle of the forest.

Kai: Hey! Ben! I think I found where the next mask piece is! It's-

Ben: In the Forest Temple.

Kai jumped up to grab a tree branch. He was shaking uncontrollably.

Kai: D-D-Don't sneak up on me like that!

Ben laughed at this.

After Ben got him down from the tree, he and went inside the Forest Temple.

(End Chapter)


	11. Drake

I only own my OCs

I am going to add The Bowser Monster's newest villain, since I got his permission. I only own my OCs.

**Drake**

Luna, Julia and Fee awoke in some kind of building. From wall to wall there were cracks. There was debris everywhere they look. Then, they heard footsteps coming from outside. They quickly laid back down and pretended to be asleep. The footsteps came from the Mysterious Dragonian.

Mysterious Dragonian: It's time to wake-up.

He kneeled down and put his hand on Luna's forehead.

Mysterious Dragonian: It's alright, Luna. There is no reason be pretending to sleep. Meet me outside. There are some people you should meet.

Then he walked outside. Luna, Julia and Fee all got up.

Luna: How did he know we were pretending?

Julia: I don't know. However, he isn't our enemy.

Luna: How can you tell?

Julia: If he was our enemy, he would have killed us.

Fee: Mommy?

Julia: Yes, dear?

Fee: I'm scared.

Julia bent down and hugged Fee to calm her down.

Julia: You miss daddy, don't you?

Fee nodded in agreement.

Luna: Don't you worry about a thing, little Dragtion. As long we're together, then there is nothing to worry about. Besides, I am sure Kai and Ben would want us to be strong and brave.

Fee nodded and said "Okay! Thank you, Miss Luna!"

Then the trio went outside. When Luna, Julia and Fee were outside, they were devastated at what they saw. Debris, destroyed buildings and dead bodies filled the streets.

Luna: It's…horrible!

Julia: No way…

??: Way…

It was the Dragonian.

Fee: Waaaahaaaa!!

The Dragonian touched Fee on the head. She then calmed down.

Luna: Who _did_ this!?

??: Quartimal…

"W-What did you say?" Julia said in a shocked voice.

Fee: I thought daddy made him go away.

Luna clenched her fists.

Luna: Just _who_ do think you are!? Why!? Why did you have us come here!?

??: Me? I am Drake-drago, and this…is the future.

Luna: (gasp) You mean…you are my-

Drake nodded then said, "Would you like to see your husband?"

Luna nodded.

Julia: We're coming, too!

Drake: …Very well.

(End Chapter)

Please send a Review. Also the next Chapter will part of Ben and Kai's adventure.


	12. Wivern's Defeat

I only my OCs, Zecule, and Kai's and Luna's planets: Crescentus and Dragonia

I only my OCs, Zecule, and Kai's and Luna's planets: Crescentus and Dragonia

**Wi-vern's Defeat**

Ben and Kai made it to the deepest part of the Forest Temple. When suddenly-

(Loud Screeching)

Kai: Look!

Ben: …!

A dimensional rift opens up opens and a familiar foe appears with the charred carcass of Uroborus.

Kai: Wi-vern!?

Ben: Kai! Don't go near him!

Kai stopped and asked "Why?"

Ben: Look at him. He's changed.

Kai looked at Wi-vern only to see a dark aura glowing around him.

Wi-vern: (echoing) So! We meet again Kai-drago! But this time the tables have turned for the worst! WATCH NOW, AS I BECOME STRONGER THAN EVER!!

Then, something horrible was happening to him. He was mutating!

Kai: I have to stop him before his mutation's complete!!

Ben: KAI!! NO!!

Kai couldn't hear Ben shouting for him to stop. Before he reach Wi-vern, he was blasted with Dark Energy and was sent flying back to where Ben was. Ben caught him before he hit the wall. He was badly injured.

Kai: Ben…Let me go… This is…_my_ fight.

Ben understood what he meant by _his_ fight.

Ben: Okay. But if things get out of hand…Then I'm getting you out of there, even if I have to drag you by your tail!

Ben grinned, and Kai understood what he meant and nodded. Then he got up, and headed towards the room he and Ben were sent flying out of. When he was in the room, he saw a totally different Wi-vern! He had two 10 ft. black angel wings where his Dragonian wings were. He had Uroborus' lower-half, where _his_ lower-half was. He had two scythe-like arms coming out of his chest. He had his arms and claws where they were before and his head hadn't changed.

Mutated Wi-vern: (grumbling voice) Soo, you've come back for more. (laughing evilly) I told you the tables have turned for the worst!

Kai: What have done?

Mutated Wi-vern: Like it? This is just a small price to pay for power. But enough talk. IT'S TIME TO DIE!!

Kai leaped out of the way of his lunge attack just in time.

Mutated Wi-vern: I have you now! Dark Dragon Breath!

Kai dodged.

Kai: Nova Cutter!

Mutated Wi-vern was hit.

Mutated Wi-vern: It's time to kick it up a notch. Meteor!! In five minutes, this planet will perish, unless you can kill me in time. (Laughing evilly)

Kai: Now! Nova Ray!!

A beam of light from above hit Mutated Wi-vern. Weakened, Wi-vern collapsed on the ground. Kai then rushed at Wi-vern with a Light Spear in his claws.

Kai: Time to die, Wi-vern!

Kai jumped and struck Wi-vern in the head. He was dead, instantly. After that, with 20 seconds remaining, the meteor vanished. Kai left the room with a mask piece from Wi-vern's dead carcass. (It was in one of his claws.)

(End Chapter)


	13. Gaurdians of the Lake

Kai: Hello

Kai: Hello. Kai, here. Shining Bahamut is having a bit of Writer's Block for Luna's next chapter. So, he needs an idea. Would you care to say it, Luna?

Luna: Not at all. Shining Bahamut will continue Kai and Ben's side story of The Last Dragonian: Elements. He is confident The Bowser Monster will come up with an idea. Until then, He will continue adding chapters for Kai and Ben's side story. Kai?

Kai: Right! Shining Bahamut only owns his OCs and what's on his list.

**Guardians of the Lake's Treasure**

When Kai and Ben left the Forest Temple, they headed towards their next destination: Lake Hylia. (Twilight Princess' Lake Hylia.)

Kai: Hey, Ben?

Ben: Yeah?

Kai: Thanks, for understanding.

Ben: No problem. I would do the same thing if it was Sly-pan. However, I don't think either of them are dead.

Kai: What do you mean?

Ben: Think about it. Sly-pan was never _that_ weak. And as for Wi-vern, I don't think has _ever_ had a black aura around him.

Kai looked at Ben confused and said "Meaning?"

Ben: They were not real. They were their Doppelgangers.

Kai was dumbstruck. Yet at the same time, he understood. Everything Ben said, made perfect sense!

Kai: But then, if they were fakes, where are the real ones?!

Ben shook his head and said "That, I don't know."

They came to a stop at the lake.

??: WHO DARES TO COME HERE!?

Kai: Ben, did you…hear something, just now?

Ben: Yes. We are not alone.

Suddenly, two _huge_ tentacles popped out of the lake! Then, eight more tentacles appeared out of the water. The only difference was that they were only ten-inches shorter.

Kai: We only want the mask fragment!

??: LIES!! YOU HAVE COME TO TAKE MY TREASURE!!

Ben: No! You don't understand!! The Future is-

??: SILENCE!!

The sea creature was about to strike the two. Then they heard another voice coming the lake.

??: Hold on Kraken!

Then a beautiful-yet _huge_-serpent shot out of the water! Kai and Ben were soaking wet! Then, Kai looked up and saw the light-purple and red scales of the serpent. She was about five-thousand feet long. She had two fins about the size of her long, snake-like body.

??: What brings a Dragonian, and a human to this sacred lake?

Ben: I am Ben! This is Kai! We-

??: Kai, the Dragonian Prince!?

The serpent lowered her body back into the lake's water, then lowered her head to meet Kai's eyes. She looked deep into his soul and saw everything he went through in the past.

??: Kai…I believe you know me as the guardian of a lake on Dragonia.

Kai: Yes, Leviathan. You were also suppose to protect the Royal Family of Dragonia.

Kai clenched his claws and was crying.

Kai: And…you didn't do anything!! Everything's gone because _you_ didn't even help protect the lake _or_ my parents!! You…You are nothing but a cowardly, overgrown snake!!

Kraken: YOU UNGRATEFUL, DRAGONIAN!!

Kraken swung a tentacle at Kai, but Kai stopped it cold with his left claw. Then sent Kraken across the other side of the lake.

Kai: I looked up to you…!! I thought you would be there when we needed you…!

Kai then fell to his knees, and started hitting the ground. Leviathan then sang the Dragonian Lullaby. That's when Kai realized who she really was…Kai's Mother.

(End Chapter)

Luna: Please send an idea for the next chapter of Luna's side story.


	14. Sephiroth Strikes

I only own my OCs

I only own my OCs.

**Sephiroth Strikes**

The Dragonian Lullaby was interrupted by Sephiroth as he stabbed Leviathan (A.K.A. Kai's Mother.) in the neck.

Kai: Mother!!

Sephiroth jumped down and was floating over the lake and towards Kai and Ben.

Sephiroth: You are next Kai. I have orders by Wi-vern to eliminate you personally.

Sephiroth saw Leviathan coming after him to protect Kai. But a powerful barrier knocked her against the cliff wall. Then Ben started to go after him, but Kai prevented him by extending his arm.

Kai: This is my fight! Ready, Faf-neer!? Ready, Ifrit!?

Ifrit & Faf-neer: Yes!

The two fused into a Greatsword!

Sephiroth drew his Masemune (That's his long sword.) and said "Come!"

Kai lunged towards him then swung his Great sword, but Sephiroth dodged it easily, as if Kai was moving in slow-motion. (That's how fast Sephiroth is.) Then, Sephiroth was circling Kai so fast, Kai couldn't see him. Suddenly, Kai closed his eyes to listen where Sephiroth was moving, then, like lightening, blocked his attacks one sword strike after another. The tables have turned on Sephiroth. Sephiroth jumped high and used a new attack.

Sephiroth: Let's see how you handle this one, Kai. Masemune! Become the Dragon Buster!

Kai was in trouble, now. The Dragon Buster can pierce dragon scales as though it were made of cardboard! It's the ultimate Dragon/Dragonian Killer! Then remembered the Ultima Weapon Cloud gave him. He took out the Greatsword and held it in his other claw. Sephiroth saw the weapon and looked as though it didn't matter. Then dived down towards Kai and tried to slash him. However, he missed. Then Kai appeared behind him and stabbed him! Sephiroth was wounded. Then he transformed into a Deity! (I think he has six angel wings. I'm not sure how to describe the rest, sorry.) He was Safer Sephiroth!

Safer Sephiroth: This ends, now!!

Kai: We'll see about that!!

Kai transformed into Shining Bahamut and charged at him with both Greatswords in claws.

Safer Sephiroth: Supernova!!

Kai: Aaarghhh!!

Kai was hit hard!

Kai: Shining Cutter!!

Safer Sephiroth was hit hard!

Safer Sephiroth: Ray!!

It had little effect on Kai!

Kai: Take this!! Ray of Hope!!

A heavenly light from above heals Kai to full power!

Safer Sephiroth: Eruption!!

An column of rock appeared out of the ground and erupted like a volcano. Kai took severe damage!!

Kai: Shining Ray!!

Safer Sephiroth took severe damage!! Safer Sephiroth was defeated. When the battle ended, Sephiroth was no more.

(End Chapter)


	15. Quartimal

This is an idea from my good friend The Bowser Monster

This is an idea from my good friend The Bowser Monster. I only own my OCs and…well…you know the rest.

**Quartimal**

Luna, Julia and Fee were following Drake. They eventually came to a _huge_ fortress with dark crystals covering it.

Luna: What is this horrible place!?

Drake: He's inside. Come on.

The four went inside, but Luna had no idea what she was going to find inside. She, Julia and Fee were face-to-face with Quartimal. He was Sly-pan's height and purple all over. He is human-like and wears a jacket like the one Blaze the Cat wears and also wears a belt that has strange, circular stones with symbols on them. He has two, large black-colored angel wings. On his back was something that looked like a hula hoop and the same strange stones like the ones on his belt. In his right-hand was a staff that looked like Ben's when the tip opened, but it had three rings near the tip and the same wings under the rings.

Quartimal: Good job, Drake.

Luna: Huh!? Drake…don't tell me this was a-

Quartimal: "Trap?" Yes, Moon Angel. This little one has betrayed you! (laughing evilly)

Then, Luna heard a familiar voice coming from some where.

Kai: Luna! What he says isn't true! Drake has been brainwashed!

Luna: Kai! Where are you!?

Kai: I'm here, and so is Ben!

Just then a time hole opened up, and Kai and Ben stepped out!

Quartimal: (laughing) Just Ben? Where Sly-pan? Oh. That's right. He's up there in one of my prison cells! Dead! (laughing evilly)

Kai: Ben doesn't need Sly-pan this time Quartimal!

Then an aura, similar to Wi-vern's, surrounded his light-body!

Kai: There's one way to kill you: By using the power of light and dark, and fusing it with Sho-cue!

Quartimal: Drake! Kill them!

Drake:…No. I'm done hurting people! Especially my own Family!

Quartimal: Traitor!!

Quartimal stabbed Drake in the heart with his staff's end. Drake was dead in seconds.

Luna: DRAKE!! NO!!

Kai was furious at Quartimal! Then he transformed into something as powerful as Quartimal himself. Shining Bahamut X! (Sorry, T.B.M.)

Kai: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!!

Fee: Stop!!

Fee started to glow in an icy-blue aura. She was older and more powerful, now!

Fee: Daddy! You must ask Sho-cue to lend some of his power to Kai, so he can destroy Quartimal!

Ben nodded, even though he was still shocked at how quickly Fee grew-up. Sho-cue agreed and surrounded Kai with his aura, giving him the power to destroy Quartimal!

Kai: HERE I COME, YOU MURDERER!!

Quartimal tried to block Kai's attack with his staff, but Kai's claw sliced it in two along with its wielder, Quartimal! It was over in seconds.

Kai: (panting) It's…over.

Kai then collapsed on the ground.

Luna: Oh, no! Kai!! Ben! What happened to him!?

Ben: I was afraid of this. He absorbed too much power. He needs treatment, fast! Fee? I'm going to need you to prepare a bed with your new powers.

Fee: Right, daddy!

Fee then created a bed of ice.

Ben: Luna, put him on the bed, then go outside for some fresh air. This could take awhile.

Luna did what Ben said.


	16. The Raid on Olympus

I got another idea from The Bowser Monster

I got another idea from The Bowser Monster. I wonder if the ship he mentioned is the G.F.S. Olympus? Anyway, for all you Metroid fans out there, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I only own my OCs.

**The Raid On Olympus**

Ben: You may see him, Luna.

Luna: He'll be okay, right?

Fee: Don't worry. All he needs is rest.

Luna was relieved.

Julia: We should go see Samus Aran. She might be able to help us on our search for the last piece of the Mask of Light.

**Somewhere in space…**

Wi-vern: Dark Samus. Do you wish to get revenge on Samus?

Dark Samus: Yes, my lord. I would do whatever it takes to _kill Samus Aran!_

Wi-vern: Good! Then I shall give you something that will come in handy against her.

Dark Samus: What is it?

Wi-vern: It is a special kind of Phazon. All you have to do is absorb it and you will be able to destroy her!

Dark Samus: I shall not fail you!

**Meanwhile, on the G.F.S. Olympus…**

Admiral Dane: Samus! I need you to check on our guests.

Samus: Understood.

Admiral Dane thought he saw Samus smile after she said that.

Aurora Unit 242: She is happy.

Dane: So it would seem. (chuckle) And here I thought she would never smile in my lifetime!

**Back to Kai.**

Luna was watching over Kai, while Ben, Julia and Fee went to look for Samus. Then she heard footsteps.

Luna: Huh? Someone is coming.

It was Samus, and she was with Fee.

Samus: Hello. You must be Luna. I heard we had guests from Admiral Dane and was told to check it out. Then I ran into Fee. She told me you needed help.

Kai: (groan) Luna…Where are you…? No…Dark Samus…is alive…? It can't…be.

Samus: What did he say?

Luna: Dark Samus is alive? Who is Dark Samus?

Samus: You could say, "She is my opposite."

Fee: Oh, no. Samus! How far are we from the wormhole that took you to Phaaze?!

Samus: Not far. Why?

Suddenly, something hit the G.F.S. Olympus.

A.U. 242: INTRUDER ALERT! ALL PERSONNEL TO THE DOCKING BAY! REPEAT: INTRUDER ALERT!

Luna: Go! I'll take care of Kai!

Fee and Samus nodded and said "You take care, too!"

Ben and Julia were in the Docking Bay when they saw the Galactic Federation Troopers getting killed by Dark Samus. Then they heard a familiar voice.

Samus: Ben!! Behind you!!

Ben blocked a Space Pirate's sword with his staff. Then, with one hit, the Space Pirate suffered a fatal-blow to the head by Ben's staff.

Ben: Thanks, Samus!!

Dark Samus fired at Ben, but, with lightning-quick movement, he dodged it and it ended up hitting a Space Pirate that was getting ready to catch Ben off-guard. The Space Pirate was vaporized.

Ben: (sarcastically) Nice shot, Dark Samus!

Dark Samus growled.

Fee summoned a blizzard to take out what was left of the Space Pirates. Then Dark Samus retreated with something in her hand. It was the last mask piece.


	17. Destination: New Phaaze

This is the Part 2 of the last chapter. I only own my OCs and what is on my list.

**Destination: New Phaaze**

**In the Briefing Room…**

Luna, Ben, Fee, Julia and Samus were being briefed by Admiral Dane about what appeared to be another Phaaze. Kai was recovering in the Infirmary.

Dane: The location of New Phaaze is at the Triforce Galaxy. I'll give you one guess which planet it is. Luna?

Luna: Sir! Hyrule, sir!

Dane: Hmmm…Luna? Have you been in the Navy before?

"No, sir! I trained as a Knight on my home planet Crescentus, sir!" Luna answered.

Dane: But you _are_ a princess, right?!

Luna: Yes, sir! My mother and father knew Zecule would attack us, sir! So, they-

"Had you train as a Knight to hide you, right?!" said Admiral Dane.

Luna: Sir! Yes, sir!

Then a Trooper was carried in to the Briefing Room. He was dead. Then the doors burst open.

Trooper: Oh, no! He followed me!

When the smoke cleared, everyone was stunned at who they saw. It was Kai!

Kai: Gyaaaa!! Lu…na. Get…away…from…me! Argh! Gyaaaa!!

Luna: Kai! What's wrong?! Huh!? There is a Mind Control Spider on his head! Kai! You have got to fight it! It's the only way to free yourself of it's grasp!

Kai: Gyaaaa!! GET OFF OF ME!!

Ben: Kai!! You need to calm down!! Free yourself of all distractions!!

Kai closed his eyes. Two minutes later, the M.C.S. (a.k.a. Mind Control Spider.) fell off of Kai's head. Then, Kai opened his eyes to see Luna crying while she was hugging him.

Luna: I thought I lost you…(sniffle)

Kai hugged her, too. Then said, "If it were not for you, I probably would be dead. Thank you, Luna. And thank you, everyone."

**2 hours later…**

Everyone (except Dane and his G.F. Troopers) was in Samus's Gunship.

Then Kai asked "So, our destination is New Phaaze, right? …Samus? Samus! (sigh) I give up."

Samus: …Huh? Did you say something? I was asleep.

Gunship: We have reached our destination. Warning: Intense Phazon readings. Be careful, everyone.

Samus: We will. Thank you. Okay, Kai. Open the hatch.

Kai: Right!

Samus: Julia, Fee and Luna. Stay here and guard the ship. Just incase the shields fail and our only way back home destroyed. Ben and Kai. Since you are immune to the atmosphere, I need you to cover me.

Julia, Fee, Kai, Ben and Luna: Right!

(To be continued)

I need some more enemies for the next chapter. So far I have: Omega Ridley X, (new) Dark Samus, Mother Brain, (She's back with a vengeance) A.U. 313 and Shadow Kai. (new)


	18. The Final Showdown part 1

This will probably be the last chapter for this story

This will _probably_ be the last chapter for this story. Before I forget, this _will_ be long chapter. Think of it as a grand finale for the my second story. There will be a lot of battles in this chapter. Two of the enemies belong to The Bowser Monster. They are Shadow Bone and Bloody Ben. If you want to use them, you'll need The Bowser Monster's permission. I got his permission. I only own my OCs and what's on my list.

**The Final Showdown**

The trio were inside New Phaaze. Then Samus found a hole in the ground.

Samus: Hey, guys! Come here!

Kai: What is it?!

Kai went over to Samus, while Ben found a slate (or slab. I'm not sure what you call it) on the wall. It was written in some kind of code. But, like always, it did not take more than ten seconds or less for Ben to solve it. (Ben is _extremely _smart!)

Ben: DANGER! Strong foes below! If you wish to move on to the Pit, you must prove you are worthy! These trials are not for the weak. There will be eight trials. All of which must be conquered. With only two resting points, do you wish to take the challenge? Beware! Once you go in there is _no_ turning back!

Kai and Samus overheard what the Ben said. They all nodded and dove into the hole.

1F: Imago

Ben, Kai and Samus were astounded at what they saw hovering above them with wings beating like a helicopter. It was a _huge_ bee-like creature, called Imago!

Imago: (Screeching)

The trio covered their ears.

Without warning, Imago swooped down at the trio. Luckily, they all dodged or it would have been over in seconds! (That's how fast Imago is!)

Kai: Shining Cutter!! …What!?

It hit Imago in the face. However, it didn't do a thing!

Samus: Not the body! Aim for the stinger!

Samus shot Imago's stinger with her Super Missiles. It did _serious_ damage! Imago then screeched in pain. Then swooped down towards Samus to try to impale her with it's stinger! Samus dodged just in time. Ben used Chaos Inferno on Imago. I think you know what happens next. Bug Barbeque! Imago fell in a Phazon Pool. When the three thought it was over, Imago leaped out of the pool. It looked completely different this time, though. It had evolved into a giant, moth-like creature with two, scythe-like arms. It was now Perfect Imago! (That is it's fully evolved form!)

Perfect Imago: (Louder screech)

Samus: Oh, no…

Kai: Samus! What do we do?!

Ben: Sho-cue and I will handle this oversized abomination!

(Sho-cue looks a lot—but not completely—like a Blue-eyes White Dragon. He has a gem on his head and carries sword(s). I don't know if I am correct or not. Ask T.B.M. if you want to find out.)

Sho-cue: You called, Ben. Well, looks like this place needs an Exterminator!

Perfect Imago reproduced some eggs, which had immediately hatched! (I got that from Final Fantasy XII.)

Ben: Samus! Kai! Take care of it's offspring, while we take care of Big Mama!

Samus & Kai: Right!

Perfect Imago used Toxic Powder. But, Kai flapped his wings and blew away not only the Toxic Powder, but the Imago Larva as well! The Imago Larva slammed against the wall and they were dead instantly! Perfect Imago was mad, now! Suddenly, a weak spot appeared on it's head!

Kai: Ben! Sho-cue! Look at Imago's head!

They did and Ben used Chaos Tornado, (I think that's what it's called) to stop Perfect Imago from moving. Then Sho-cue stabbed Imago's weak spot with his sword(s)! With Imago screeching in pain, Sho-cue withdrew his sword(s) and Imago collapsed on the ground. It was finally over! But, they were all transported the 2nd floor, before they could rest!

B1: Omega Weapon

This time it was the Omega Weapon. (Final Fantasy Fans should know how hard it is to kill this thing.) It looks like—in my story—a _huge_,silver dragon standing on two legs and carrying a giant sword.

Kai: Let me handle this one!

Kai unsheathed his sword, Faf-neer, and prepared for battle.

Ben: Kai. Before you take on the Omega Weapon, drink this potion. It will heal you and grant you protection against physical attacks.

Kai drank the potion and felt stronger! Then said, "Thanks, Ben."

Ben grinned and said, "No problem! Now get out there and kick some Omega Weapon butt!"

Kai nodded and the battle began.

Omega: DIE!!

Omega slashed at Kai! But, Kai didn't take any damage.

Kai: (grin) Shining Ray!

Omega took little damage. (That is how tough—to me—Omega's hide is.)

Omega: NOVA FLARE!!

Omega opened it's maw and shot out a _huge_ beam of light! Kai was healed and had gained a little power. (Whenever Kai is hit with a light attack, he is healed and gains a little power.) The barrier around Kai faded.

Omega: NOW I'VE GOT YOU!!

Omega slashed at Kai two times. Kai was hurt.

Kai: Shining Counter!!

Kai slashed at Omega twice! Omega blocked, but Kai's attack ripped right through it and through Omega as well! Omega was dead. Once again, the trio were transported to the next floor.

B2: Phazon Flaahgra

This time, there was no sign of an enemy, just Phazon Flora and a _huge_, blue flower surrounded by a pool of Phazon. (Those who played Metroid Prime should know where this is going.) Kai was going to investigate the giant flower.

Samus: GET AWAY FROM THAT FLOWER!!

Kai: Huh? GUH!

Kai was entangled by Phazon Vines that came out of the ground, and was being squeezed to death! Suddenly! Light filled the entire room and it was coming from Kai! Then the giant flower opened-up to reveal a different kind of Flaahgra. This one's body was made of hardened, blue Phazon. While the sickles were made of hardened, red Phazon.

Samus: Oh, no! Kai is being used as a sun lamp! We have to free him! It's the only way to weaken it without hurting Kai!

Kai was struggling to get free, but it was no use.

Ben: Yes but, how are we going to cut him free?!

Suddenly, Luna appeared out of nowhere and slashed at the vines with her spear's sharp tip to free Kai! Kai was free, but for some reason, Phazon Flaahgra wasn't weakening!

It was mad!

Phazon Flaahgra roared and tried to cut Luna, but she was far, too fast! As she dodged, Luna saw a bloated spot on it's back!

Luna: There's a weak spot on Flaahgra's back!

She used her mental powers to tell them how to destroy it. Kai, Samus and Ben nodded.

Flaahgra was getting tired and fell to the ground panting.

Luna: NOW IS YOUR CHANCE!!

Ben used his Chaos Inferno to soften the bloated Phazon spot on it's back. Then Samus used her Flamethrower Beam Combo to help! Finally, Kai ripped right through it's weak spot with his Shining Cutter, shattering the plant monster in a million pieces. They were all transported to the next floor after that.

B3: Shadow Bone & Shadow Kai

Kai and Ben had no idea who they were about to face. (I just got the descriptions for them.) Kai saw a mirror-image of himself. But, he had dark scales on his body, his eyes were blood-red, his belly was dark-red and his under-wings were black. Ben felt a powerful and dark presence. Then he saw that Kai and his reflection looked completely different in color, but not in shape. He remembered there was a dangerous mirror called "The Mirror of Darkness" on a scroll in his castle back on Dragtionous. Then it hit him.

Ben: Kai!! Get away from that mirror!!

Ben ran over to Kai and knocked him away from The Mirror of Darkness. However, the mirror had already finished cloning an "evil" Kai. If that wasn't bad enough, Shadow Bone came out of the mirror as well! (Shadow Bone's upper-half is a skeleton of a dragon, while his lower-half is snake-like and has black skin.)

Shadow Bone: (laughing evilly) Finally, I am free!! Oh, and it looks like I have a partner.

Kai: He...he's me!?

Shadow Bone turned to face Kai.

Shadow Bone: So, you're Kai!? I have a good name for your evil-half. How about Shadow Kai?!

Ben: You may "look" nasty, but you still "act" like a clown, Shadow Bone!

Shadow Bone: (growls) Who dares to mock me?!

He turned around to face Ben.

Shadow Bone: Ben!! Still have a big mouth I see.

Ben: (sarcastically) Oh. Nice come-back, Bonehead. It must have taken you years to think of that one!

Shadow Bone was furious, now! He swung at Ben, repeatedly and missed every time.

Ben: You must be getting rusty, Bonehead! You may be immortal, but you I think age has finally caught-up with you!

Shadow Bone: (roars) If you keep that up, I just might have to do something you will regret!!

Ben: What?! Shed your skin?!

Shadow Bone: (grin, then snaps fingers) Shadow Kai? Kill, Kai!! …? Shadow Kai!? …!

Shadow Kai was playing Go-Fish with Kai! (Laughs)

Shadow Bone: (Jaw falls to the ground)

Kai: Got any eights?

Shadow Kai: Go fish.

After that, Shadow Bone feinted. (Sorry. No battle on this floor.) Everyone was sent to the next floor. (End Part 1)


	19. The Final Showdown 2

I'm going to be adding more of The Bowser Monster's OCs

Me: I'm going to be adding more of The Bowser Monster's OCs. I only own my OCs and what is on my list. I got T.B.M.'s permission to alter his OCs.

**The Final Showdown 2**

B4: Bloody Ben

When Kai and co. reached B4, they saw someone who looked like Ben. Except, he wore blood- red clothing with a short-sleeved shirt. He has metal patches on random parts of his body. His teeth are sharp and his left-hand was made of metal. When he saw Ben, he took out a blood-red energy whip.

"Bloody Ben!?" Shouted Ben.

"Long time no see, Ben. You may have been able to beat me in the past…However, I have a few new tricks up my sleeve, this time." Said Bloody Ben as he made hand-signals.

"Duplicate!!"

Bloody Ben split into nine copies of himself, which are all as strong as the real Bloody Ben. Ben gasped in surprise.

"We're outnumbered!" Kai shouted!

"Need some help, Ben?!"

Suddenly, four shadows appeared out of nowhere! But, Ben recognized all of them. (I forgot how to explain three of them. Note: All four of them belong to The Bowser Monster!) There was a hedgehog that looked like Shadow the Hedgehog, but had blue eyes, blue stripes on his quills and red stripes on his arms and body. There were also three Dragtions.

"Bruce! Slyako! Nictola! Wrath!" Ben said.

"Good to see you, your Majesty." Said Bruce as he looked at Ben with his back still turned.

"So…You are re-united with your pals. It's too bad. I was hoping to save this trick for last. (Bones cracking.)"

Bloody Ben was transforming into something hideous and strong. He was turning into two-headed dragon with two mouths on each head. He grew wings made of blood, two blood-red tails, and horns made of hardened blood. Then his bloody wings hardened. His teeth were needle-like. When he opened one of his eight eyes, (four on each head) it was black as the night sky. He became: Bloody Ben, the Dragovian Overlord! _Everyone_ was in shock!

"(roar) SO! SHALL WE BEGIN?!"

Ben summoned Sho-cue and they fused into one being! Ben grew four dragon-like wings and a tail. He looked almost like Sho-cue. Except he was wearing pure-white armor and the legendary Excalibur & Chronicle 2 swords. (Excalibur is the sword King Arthur used, and the Chronicle 2 sword from Dark Cloud) Ben and Sho-cue became the mighty Paladin Dragon.

"Yes! We shall!" Shouted Ben and Sho-cue in unison.

"HEH! THIS SHOULD BE FUN!" Mocked Bloody Ben.

The battle began!

Bloody Ben used Blood Grave.

A grave made of blood rose from the ground and sucked them both to a different dimension.

Bloody Ben: IT'S CALLED: THE DARK DIMENSION! DARK ATTACKS ARE DOUBLED HERE!

Ben & Sho-cue: Is that it? Holy Sphere!

A ball of light surrounded Ben & Sho-cue's combined form.

Bloody Ben used Quadruple Chomp.

It had no effect.

Bloody Ben: WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T IT BREAK?!

Ben & Sho-cue: (grin) You are not the _only_ one with a few new tricks.

Paladin Dragon snapped his claws and the Holy Sphere surrounded both Bloody Ben's, and Ben's new forms.

The two (Ben & Sho-cue) were sent back to their own dimension. Ben turned back into…well, Ben.

"Where's Bloody Ben?" asked Kai.

"In the last place he wants to be: The Light Dimension." Answered Ben

Everyone was sent to the next floor.

B5: Phazon Chykka

"You never cease to amaze us, your majesty." Nictola said to Ben.

"It seems his majesty has gotten stronger." Complemented Bruce.

Slyako was scanning the area with his sniper rifle.

"It also seems there are some introductions to be made. Ben, mind introducing us to your new friends?" said Wrath.

"Certainly! The Dragonian's name is Kai, the Moon Angel's name is Luna, and the one over there in the armor, is Samus Aran." Said Ben

Kai was helping Slyako scout the area. Then Luna went over to ask Kai something.

"Kai?"

"Yes, Luna?"

"I'm…(whispering) I'm pregnant."

"Hahaha! For a moment there, I thought you were serious."

Luna looked sad.

When Kai looked in her eyes, he said, "You're serious, aren't you…?"

After a few seconds, Kai panicked.

"AHHH!! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!"

"Calm down, Kai! It isn't do for a few months!"

Kai calmed down.

"We still have time to get the last mask piece, and stop Dark Link."

"Whew…That's a relief."

"Everyone! We have company!" Warned Slyako.

Everyone was looking around. They heard loud, buzzing sounds. However, the only ones who could see where it's coming from was Ben and Slyako. (Ben has special sunglasses that allow him to see in Thermal Vision. As for Slyako, he has a cybernetic eye that allows him to see in: X-ray, Thermal, Night Vision; You name the type of vision, and he's got it. He got this eye in an operation. Hi-tech, isn't it?) Slyako shot at what _seemed_ like nothing but air, but the shot hit a _huge_ Chykka Adult. (They don't call him the best sniper for nothing.)This Chykka adult wasn't like the one in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes; It's body was made of hard, red Phazon. While it's wings were made of hard, blue Phazon.

"It's invisible. Watch out!" Shouted Slyako.

The Phazon Chykka charged towards Luna, but Slyako quickly jumped and shoved her out of the way.

"Everyone, hide! I will take care of this pest!"

"How?" Asked Luna.

Slyako didn't know how to beat something _that _fast. Then he remembered something about Chykkas. Since they're nocturnal insects, they're extremely vulnerable to light. Then he remembered that Kai can generate light at will. That's when he got an idea!

"Kai? Can you illuminate this entire floor?"

"(Look confused. Then looks at the Chykka) Oh! You got it, sir!"

Kai used his Illumination ability and the Phazon Chykka was blinded by the bright light!

Phazon Chykka shrieked in pain and then Slyako shot the bug in the head. Instant K.O.

Or so they thought. Just then, "something" slammed against the platform they were standing on. (No. It wasn't a Phazon Chykka Larvae.) The room filled about halfway with Phazon. They had no idea what was in the pool of Phazon. Suddenly...

(loud roar)

"Oh, no! Everyone! Stay in the middle of the platform!" Commanded Bruce.

(loud roar)

"Where is that coming from?" Asked Kai.

"The Phazon pool." Bruce answered.

Then a _huge_ tentacle appeared out of the pool. It had eight eyes, (four on each side) a mouth with a row of razor, sharp teeth and a serpent-like tongue. Then a second tentacle appeared on the opposite side of the other tentacle. It looked completely identical to the first one. Suddenly, a _third_ tentacle came out! The only difference was it looked like a three-clawed hand. It grabbed Kai and started to squeeze and shake him at the same time.

Bruce took out his sword, dashed at the tentacle that had Kai and shouted "Let him go!" as he sliced the tentacle in half.

Kai was freed! This made the monster _very_ angry. After a loud roar, the middle of the platform created a barrier, trapping everyone except Bruce and Kai who were still near the edge. Then the platform separated into four parts. The middle raised to the ceiling of the room, while the rest of the platforms were raised only half-way. Something submerged after that. At first, it looked like a giant squid's body, but then, four small eyes opened-up and stared at Kai and Bruce for a few seconds. Then one _huge_ eyeball opened-up, a mouth with hundreds of knife-like teeth appeared below the four smaller eyes, and the tip of the head opened, revealing two long, hooked teeth and a reddish-pink tentacle with two more hooked teeth and needle in the middle which extends and retracts.

It was an **Evolved Bellom**!

To be continued…


	20. The Final Showdown 3

Me: Sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block.

Luna: Again?

Me: Yes, Luna. Again. I'm going to thank some people, right now. I thank you, T.B.M., for being there when I had trouble on my math, getting me to join . And most importantly, being such a wonderful friend. I thank you, Yoshizilla, for being there for The Bowser Monster. I'm going to congratulate: Yoshizilla, for his funny chapters and great Smash Bros. adventures, and T.B.M., for getting 280, (or more) reviews and everyone who helped him get that many. (pant, pant.)

Kai: That was a mouth full. Anyways. While he's catching his breath, I'll let Luna say it.

Luna: Shining Bahamut only owns his OCs and what is on his list.

**The Final Showdown 3**

**Last time…**

Kai and co. fought and defeated the Phazon Chykka. Confused as to why they had not proceeded to the next floor, they decided to have a conversation about the situation. A few minutes later, Kai was called over by Luna.

"What is it, Luna?" Asked Kai.

"Kai, I'm pregnant." Luna answered.

Later they heard a loud roar coming from the Phazon Pool. Bruce warned them not to go near the edge. Suddenly, Kai and Bruce were separated from the rest of the company and that's when they saw it Evolved Bellom. Let the battle begin!

Evolved Bellom started charging with dark energy.

Kai got out his two dual swords then shouted " Dual Shining Slash!"

Evolved Bellom submerged into the Phazon Pool to not only dodge the attack, but to also catch Kai off guard. Evolved Bellom released the dark energy by having it's monster tentacles blast one of the three platforms. Covering it with light absorbing darkness.

Bruce quickly picked-up Kai and carried him to one of the other platforms. Bruce knew those who stand on that kind of dark energy, and are of the light attribute, are quickly drained till they are nothing but a hollow shell.

"Be careful, Kai! If I wasn't here, that attack would have killed you!" Bruce scolded in a worried tone.

Evolved Bellom swiped at Bruce with it's tentacle but Bruce blocked with the flat side his sword, then sliced it's tentacle in half. Bellom was mad now. It started storing dark energy, but this time, it didn't use it to attack. This time it used it to restore it's tentacles!

"No way!" Shouted Bruce.

"Hmm…Am I seeing things, or is there a…" Said Kai.

Kai got an idea. Evolved Bellom started charging dark energy for an attack, again.

"Now!! Shining Sword Dance!!" Shouted Kai as he charged at Bellom.

Kai repeatedly slashed Evolved Bellom in random places. Bruce was amazed at what he was seeing. The monster was roaring in pain.

"Alright you monster! Your time is up! Shining Strike!!" Shouted Kai as he went straight through Evolved Bellom's giant eye and out the other side.

They were all transported to the next floor. They fought Omega Ridley on that floor and took a break on the next floor. (I'll tell you about the battle with Omega Ridley, and the next two enemies in the next story.)

B7: Checkpoint.

Bruce was impressed by their streak and laughed, then said as turned to face Kai, "Kai. I would like you to be my pupil."

Everyone was shocked at what they just heard. Kai was also shocked. He thought about it for a moment, then remembered what Luna told him. Kai politely declined. Bruce asked why.

"Because there are more important things than training, right now." Said Kai as he glanced at Luna, then back at Bruce.

"Ah. You mean our mission."

Kai shook his head. Then when he about explain, Luna was screaming. Everyone was running towards her to see what was wrong. Ben stopped them and told them to let Kai handle it. They listened, even though they it seemed wrong. Kai was at Luna's side.

"Kai? Say hello to your son." Said Luna as she smiled and held their son in her arms.

The baby had the body of a black Dragonian, but had the wings of a Moon Angel. He also had a green, diamond-shaped gem on his forehead and blue-eyes.

"H-hello there, son."

"Kai? Would you like to hold him?"

Kai was nervous, but he picked him up. While he was holding him, he was a lot calmer.

"He still needs a name. I know. Drake." Said Luna.

"Drake?"

"You don't like it?"

"Of course, I like it. But it's missing something."

"Hmm…How about Drake-drago?"

"Huh?"

"It's settled then. From now on, your name is Drake-Drago."

"(sigh) Sometimes I think she does this to pick-on me."

(Bonk)

(Drake giggling)

**Not far from New Phaaze…**

Dark Link was on his way to New Phaaze. He looks completely different. He looks a lot like a three-headed dragon with six, massive wings, two, long tails with three blades at the tip of each one. He's holding dual swords created by strong, dark energy. He was now the Dark Ultima Dragon.

**Back to Kai…**

Kai and friends defeated Emperor Ing and Mother Brain on the B8 and B9, then took a short break and to prepare on B10. The group finally made it to The Pit to face Dark Samus. Dark Samus has her back turned against the group.

"So, you finally made it." Said Dark Samus.

Kai pointed at Dark Samus and said, "Dark Samus! We've come to stop you!"

"(Laughing evilly) You really think _you_ can stop me and my master!? He has given me a new power!

Kai grinned and said, "Tough talk for someone who got defeated by Samus five times!"

"Well then! If you think you can stop me, then by all means, TRY!!"

Dark Samus charged at Kai with blinding speed. Kai stopped her.

"Ha! Is that all you got!?" Provoked Kai.

"Phazon Blast!!" Shouted Dark Samus.

It hit Kai with full force. Kai was in bad shape, but was still standing.

"Shining Light!!" Shouted Kai.

Kai was healed completely. Then he charged at Dark Samus with his Dual Swords ready to strike. Dark Samus dodged the attack.

"(grin) Shining Bolt!!" Shouted Kai.

Light, in the shape of a lightning bolt, struck Dark Samus. Dark Samus was in pain. Then, out of nowhere, AU (Aurora Unit) 313 came and merged with Dark Samus! But while they were merging, she was destroyed from the inside do to the Shining Bolt's added effect: Death. Kai was victorious, then they were transported to the surface of New Phaaze. They finally got the last mask piece, then, on the ground in front of them, they found a Broadsword made of ice. It was Shiva the Broadsword! Kai picked her up and felt a chill go down his spine. Suddenly, Dark Ultima Dragon landed.

(To Be Continued)

Me: The next chapter will be the last one of **The Last Dragonian: Elements**.


	21. Kai's Time to Shine

Me: This is it. The final chapter of The Last Dragonian: Elements. The next story will have the most chapters in it. It will be called The Last Dragonian: Shadow Cult. Anyway, I only own my OCs and what is on my list.

**Kai's Time to Shine**

"(Laughing Evilly) Kai…It has been a while…brother." Said the Dark Ultima Dragon's right head.

"Brother…? No…You can't be…Wi-vern!?" Said Kai in a surprised tone.

"You're partially-right." Said a familiar voice, coming from the middle dragon-head.

"Ben, it has been a while." Said the left dragon-head.

"That voice is Sly-pan's" said Ben.

"And Dark Link's." said Luna.

Everyone was in shock. Sly-pan, Wi-vern and Dark Link had combined to form the Dark Ultima Dragon. Suddenly, a light was emitting from the jewel on Drake's forehead. The five pieces of the Mask of Light were becoming whole once more, and in the process, blinded the Dark Ultima Dragon. It placed itself on Kai's head. Drake would have been the sacrifice if the mystical jewel on his forehead hadn't protected him. (In other words: That jewel has the power to seal, cast and nullify strong magic or curses. It's called The Jewel of Ancient Dragonians. Only a chosen few are born with it.) The Mask of Light fused with Kai and transformed him into a deity. He became serpent-like and grew four more wings on his back. He became a deity of light. He was Deity Bahamut!

"Whoa! Look at Kai, everyone!" Luna shouted.

This is it! A showdown between light and darkness.

**Battle time!**

The Dark Ultima Dragon started swiping at Kai with it's claws, but Kai dodged them all. Then Kai shot a beam of intense light at the Dark Ultima Dragon. Before it could hit, Dark Ultima Dragon shot _three_ beams of strong, dark energy straight at Kai's Sun Beam.

They were evenly matched. Nobody could believe their eyes at what they saw when the smoke cleared. It was Shadow Kai. He was absorbing the Dark Ultima Dragon's Abyss Beam, and Kai's Sun Beam. After that: He shot a beam mixed with dark energy _and_ light energy right at the Dark Ultima Dragon and _annihilated_ it. Everyone (except Shadow Kai) couldn't believe their eyes. Shadow Kai just laughed evilly. When Kai was about to catch Shadow Kai off-guard, a multi-elemental beam shot him down. Kai was seriously injured and unconscious.

**End Battle**

"Thanks, Alkso." Praised Shadow Kai.

(Alkso is half-dragon, half-man. He uses clawed gloves made of Drakonite from Dragonia. He can also use every element there is. That makes him _very_ deadly. He's Shadow Kai's partner and second-in-command of the Shadow Cult.) After that, they teleported to who knows where.

**Two years later…**

Kai (who was back to normal) was recovering in a healing station. When he was fully healed, (which took about a year due to his injuries) he went to the training room to…well…train! He saw Luna, Ben, Drake, (who was about three) Fee, Julia, Bruce, Slyako and Nictola there. They all were wondering where there next destination was. Kai didn't know.

Then Wrath came in and said, "Have you forgotten?"

Kai thought about it and said, "Now I remember: It's the Pokemon planet."

End of Second Story.


End file.
